Charisme
Epic Charisma and its associated Knacks. =Charisma= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Attention, Please Knacks Attention, Please :Charisma Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. With this Knack, a Scion can use her own lungs and larynx as a high-powered sound system. For a mere one Legend per scene, she can amplify her voice so that even while speaking casually, her voice can fill an amphitheater, a battlefield, or the whole of the National Mall. Her voice isn't jacked up in volume (she won't deafen people standing next to her); instead, it cuts through distracting noises and is spread out through the area so that even those in the back row don't miss a syllable. While she is speaking using this Knack, rivals for attention cannot drown her out or distract listeners unless they have Epic Charisma of their own. However, every word the Scion speaks is broadcast to the crowd; luxuries such as a sotto voce aside to an ally are beyond her grasp. This Knack lasts until the end of the scene or until the Scion voluntarily chooses to end its effect (typically by stepping down from whatever soapbox she's been speaking from). Audience Participation :Charisma Knack :Prerequisite: Attention, Please :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 1L per performance. While the Scion with this Knack commands a crowd's attention, so clear is his intent and so commanding his presence that those around his are swept up into his artistic vision. For a single point of Legend, the Scion can deliver a single speech, song, dance, recitation, or other performance with such extraordinary verve that onlookers are not only enticed to join in, they also intuitively pick up on whatever lyrics, steps, or callbacks the Scion wants them to contribute, even if he's making things up on the spot. Passersby join the Scion in his complicated dance steps as if directed by a choreographer over months of rehearsal, a barroom crowd joins in on the chorus of his brand-new song, or a capacity crowd punctuates his heartfelt manifesto with "hell yeah"s in all the right places. When activating this Knack, the Scion chooses who is affected and who, if anyone, remains a purely passive observer. (For example, a Scion can storm a stage, seize a microphone, and ensure that the backing band-- but not the audience-- knows the original song he's about to unveil.) Mortals cannot help being swept up in the moment, and afterward feel moved, excited, and unable to remember precisely how they knew just what to do. Legendary onlookers know how to participate if they choose to, but the Scion with this Knack may have to be a little more convincing to get them to join in. Benefit of the Doubt Knacks Benefit of the Doubt :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. By flashing a smile or letting the force of her personality simply wash over a person, the Scion with this Knack may influence their credulity; as long as she makes a specific effort to encourage someone to believe her, the person in question does their very best to believe whatever she has just told them, no matter how far-fetched or strange it might seem. Nothing short of concrete, direct evidence to the contrary will convince a person thus affected to re-examine the Scion’s statement. If the Scion is required to roll to make her story be believed, she may roll (Charisma + Empathy) instead of (Manipulation + Empathy). Unimpeachable Reference :Charisma Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Benefit of the Doubt :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. Instead of taking point for every problem, the Scion with this Knack may step back and let someone else do the talking for a change, surreptitiously lending them his support. By spending the requisite cost, he may impart to a target the ability to use the Benefit of the Doubt Knack for the remainder of the scene, temporarily giving them his own power to encourage credulity in others. In order to ensure that his target is believed, the Scion must either personally vouch for his emissary in the presence of those he's trying to convince, or otherwise give him some recognizable token to show that he comes in the Scion's name. Borrowed Credibility :Charisma Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Benefit of the Doubt, Unimpeachable Reference :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 3L. Sometimes the best way to convince someone of something is to let someone else do it. If the Scion with this Knack wishes to let someone else take center stage – whether to give them their moment in the sun, avoid undue notice herself, or even put them on the spot for any potential backlash – she may choose to temporarily lend them her own charismatic flair, giving them her godly force of engaging personality for any social rolls they attempt. She must instruct her target in exactly how she wishes for them to speak or behave; for a number of days equal to the Scion's successes, he or she may use the Scion's Epic Charisma instead of their own as long as they follow the Scion's instructions. The Scion may only lend her Charisma to a being of equal or lesser Legend than herself. Blessing of Importance Knacks Blessing of Importance :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. By reminding a target of their importance in the overall scheme of things, the Scion with this Knack may bolster flagging spirits and bring renewed determination to his allies. By spending a point of Legend and giving his subject a compliment or miniature pep talk, he may restore one lost point of Willpower. This won't work on the same person more than once per day: you're charming, but there's only so much that charm can do. BFF :Charisma Knack (from S:D) :Prerequisite: Blessing of Importance :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. No stranger to socializing, the Scion with this Knack is simply so engaging and enjoyable to be around that the very act of treating someone else like a friend bolsters them, making them feel better by association. When the Scion uses Blessing of Importance as part of an extended conversation or scene-long display of caring, trust, or respect, the recipient regains three spent points of Willpower instead of just one. If this Willpower would bring the recipient's total above his or her usual maximum, his or her Willpower pool is actually allowed to exceed that normal maximum by one point, just this once. The Scion has to spend the extra time being personal to give these extra benefits. Between this Knack and Blessing of Importance, the Scion still cannot affect the same person more than once per day. Freeze Out :Charisma Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Blessing of Importance, BFF :Dice pool: Charisma + Command. Cost: 3L. Just as a Scion with Epic Charisma can cause those around him to be haplessly enraptured by his charm, so too can he wield that social influence against others with a thought. By spending the requisite Legend cost and making a dismissive gesture, mouthing an insult, or even simply snubbing a person, the Scion with this Knack ensures that they will be totally socially ostracized for a number of days equal to his threshold successes. If the unfortunate target is an important figure or leader, he will suddenly find his people less cooperative and his ranks full of gossip and disrespect; if he's just some schmuck on the street, he'll find himself outright shunned and reviled wherever he goes. Charmer Knacks Charmer :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack can simply turn on the charm, enhancing his friendly and enjoyable presence immensely. Those interacting with him are inclined to treat him fondly and help him if they are able, though they will not act in a manner dangerous or uncomfortable for themselves. Friends become his devoted allies, neutral parties become bosom companions, and even enemies are inclined to look on him with an unprejudiced eye. If at any point the Scion injures someone else while using this Knack, all those who witness his action may immediately make another resistance roll as they may be shocked into breaking free of his influence. At the end of the Scene, the Scion's increased likeability fades and any repressed emotions in his targets surge back at full intensity. Crowd Control :Charisma Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Charmer :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 1L per scene. By speaking a few soothing phrases or just letting herself be a calming presence in the scene, the Scion with this Knack may calm the hysteria of others. After spending the requisite cost, she may calm a large group of people from the heights of panic or violent mob-mentality, returning them to normalcy and reason; she may affect up to three people for every success she gains on a Charisma + Presence roll. Should another Scion with the same power (or a similar one) attempt to seize control of the crowd’s emotions, the two must make an opposed (Charisma + Presence) roll. The Scion may only use this Knack on beings of Legend less than or equal to half her own (rounded up). Engender Love :Charisma Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Charmer :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 3L. Now able to tug on her target’s very heartstrings, the Scion with this Knack may literally cause others to fall in love with her. If she successfully overcomes her target’s resistance, they fall instantly, hopelessly, and completely in love with her for a number of days equal to her threshold successes. The target retains free will and may act on his or her own for the duration, but will still do his or her best to make the Scion happy and earn his or her love (possibly even via violent means). After the allotted time has run out, they will instantly return to whatever emotion they felt toward the Scion before this Knack was used, and will retain full knowledge and memory of the time while they were under her sway. Soothe the Savage :Charisma Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Charmer, Crowd Control :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 3L per scene. The Scion with this Knack has a presence so powerful that it may calm the most ferocious of creatures and give the most determined of heroes pause when she decides to exercise it. Once this power is activated, the Scion's influence extends around her in every direction for a distance equal to five yards per dot of permanent Legend she has, and anyone within that radius will find it next to impossible to take aggressive action or even to insult another person or idea. Those affected may spend a point of Willpower once per minute in order to add successes to an extended resistance roll against the Scion's successes in an attempt to shake off the knack's effects. Inspirational Figure Knacks Inspirational Figure :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. By giving a short inspirational speech or encouraging monologue, the Scion with this Knack may fill her listeners with a renewed sense of hope and purpose. Any allies actively listening to her recitation each regain one lost point of Willpower. Listeners must also be able to speak the same language or otherwise understand the Scion’s speech in order to benefit from it. Instant Seminar :Charisma Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Inspirational Figure :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack is so inspiring that he fills others with the urge to learn from his example, making him an excellent teacher while he remains with his pupils. By giving a short explanation, he may impart one of his abilities to all listeners for the remainder of the scene. Affected allies may use their own ability value or the Scion's, whichever is higher. Paragon of Virtue :Charisma Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Inspirational Figure :Dice pool: None. Cost: 2L per scene. By giving a short spiel or rousing speech on one of her Virtues, the Scion with this Knack may cause others to feel it as well, encouraging them to follow her in her course of action. Any mortals listening when she activates this Knack immediately gain her full pool of the Virtue in question, while beings with a Legend rating gain one point in the Virtue, whether or not they would normally possess it. Never Say Die Knacks Never Say Die :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack knows how to keep his comrades going even when things look grim. Once per scene, by giving them an encouraging smile, gesture, or shout just when he has been knocked off his feet by an attack, he keeps their morale up, restoring a point of spent Willpower to each ally within range. The Scion may even activate it reflexively as he is knocked unconscious. Pied Piper Knacks Pied Piper :Charisma Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. Like the legendary figure from which this Knack takes its name, a Scion that possesses it is catnip to mortals, amassing an adoring following over a short period of time once he has activated it. Mortals that see him (in person; this Knack does not work over electronics) will instantly abandon what they are doing and follow him happily wherever he goes for a number of days equal to his Charisma (though they will not put themselves in harm’s way); they require no rest while doing so, but once the Scion's influence wears off they become exhausted by their exertions. This Knack always ends exactly at sunrise. Life of the Party :Charisma Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. Exuding divine charisma from his very pores, the Scion with this Knack may cause an instant party, riot, rave, or event to spring up around him. Everyone within his general area is susceptible to suddenly deciding to initiate an event or celebration around him, abandoning whatever else they might have been doing, unaware that this is anything but their own idea. Mortals fall instantly and completely under the Scion’s spell, while even divine beings must resist or find themselves equally swept up. The revelry continues for a number of days equal to the Scion's Charisma; during this time, no one involved need rest, but when the sun rises and his spell is broken all involved become immediately exhausted from the effort. Miscellaneous Charisma Knacks Boys Will Be Boys/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun :Charisma Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 1L. It’s impossible to remain angry with the Scion who possesses this Knack; he simply won’t let you. By spending the requisite point of Legend and making some lighthearted comment, gesture, or even just a cheeky grin, the Scion communicates that sometimes these things just happen, and convinces those faced with him to laugh it off without the anger or need to pursue consequences they might normally feel, letting him get off scot-free (or at least with minimal punishment) for even the most rambunctious of misbehavior. Those whose family members or close friends the Scion has outright injured or otherwise hurt may gain bonuses when rolling to resist this power. Hapless Cool :Charisma Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. No matter what the Scion does or how many things he fails at, if he has this Knack he maintains an aura of cool suavity. For a point of Legend, he can maintain his dignity by causing onlookers to consider even his most severe embarrassments "pretty awesome, somehow." King/Queen of Beasts :Charisma Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has such poise and authority that he can communicate his will even to animals, transcending all bounds of language and species. His Charisma, , and Knacks can now be used on animals, as long as they communicate clear, simple ideas. When used in this way, the activation rolls for these Knacks substitute Animal Ken for the normally-included ability. Ultimate Charisma :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. By tapping into his complete charm, a character becomes the defining embodiment of charisma for the remainder of the scene. No enemy would dare raise a hand to harm him; even the most ravening Titan must pause until the end of the scene before devouring him, affording this final respect to a worthy (if delicious) foe. If he wishes, the Scion with Ultimate Charisma may extend this cessation of hostilities to include his allies, as well. The effect is instantly broken if the Scion or one of his protected allies spoils it with violence. Even after the respite is over and the chase resumes, Ultimate Charisma has a lasting effect on anyone who witnesses it. Even the bitterest of sworn enemies will never be able to truly despise a Scion after that Scion brings Ultimate Charisma to bear. Foes may never forget the Scion's wrongs but will move toward some small forgiveness; even the bitterest of resentments will be tinged with respect. Mortals who witness a Scion's Ultimate Charisma fall permanently into a worshipful love at a mere glance. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs